Sala de usos múltiples
by Pekabooo
Summary: Una sala de usos múltiples está pensada para el desempeño de diversas actividades con diferente índole. La oficina del Hokage, de la noche a la mañana se convertirá en una de esas salas; donde a parte de realizar papeleo, se harán otras tareas no aptas para todos los públicos.
1. Las paredes no hablan

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola caracolas! Antes de que empiecen las clases, me he dignado a hacer éste fic que... No sé de cuántos capítulos será. xD_

 _Desde el "Icha Icha" no hago más que puro ShikaTema; así que he pensado que sería divertido hacer un fic donde se involucre otra pareja... ¡Y siempre rate M! Ya sabéis que conmigo no bajaréis de ese rango. xD_

 _En esta ocasión he pensado en juntar el ShikaTema con algo de NaruHina; porque le tengo un cariño especial a esa pareja. ¡Y esto es lo que ha salido!_

 _Muchísimas gracias a mis adorados y amados lectores que me dejan comentarios y sobretodo gracias a mi grupo ShikaTema de siempre, las cuales me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo._

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sala de usos múltiples**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Las paredes no hablan_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** as nubes blancas paseaban majestuosas por el cielo diurno de la aldea de la Hoja. Septiembre había dado paso al comienzo de las clases para los más pequeños y los trabajos para los dueños y dueñas de los establecimientos.

Konoha volvía a la rutina.

El líder de la aldea; Naruto Uzumaki yacía plácidamente recostado sobre el sillón de su oficina. Desde que fue nombrado El Séptimo Hokage de la Villa de la Hoja, se pasaba las tardes desde Septiembre hasta el Junio siguiente sentado en ese sillón, rodeado de papeles para encargar misiones de diferentes rangos, cartas de otras aldeas y qué sabía que más; Shikamaru Nara, su mano derecha, se lo organizaba todo.

—No sé qué haría sin él...- El rubio suspiró perezoso, estirando sus brazos y crujiendo los huesos de su espalda y cuello para comenzar a trabajar.

El líder del clan Nara tenía aún dos días más de descanso puesto que Naruto, al ser el Hogake, empezaba antes que las otras personas que trabajaban con él.

Lo más divertido para el Uzumaki era asignar las misiones a los más pequeños; le recordaba a la primera misión que hizo con su equipo. Podía notar la ilusión y el entusiasmo en los ojos de aquellos jóvenes.

—Cómo echo de menos aquellos tiempos...- Sonrió con añoranza.

Al pasar de las horas, Naruto notaba como la vista comenzaba a fallarle y sus tripas empezaban a sonar.

Tumbó su cabeza sobre el escritorio, encima de los papeles que estaba escribiendo y se compadeció de haberse olvidado el almuerzo que su esposa, Hinata, le había preparado. Pero, como un rayo de esperanza; la puerta sonó.

—¿Puedo pasar?- La melódica voz de su esposa inundó sus oídos.

—¡Hinata! ¿Me has traído...?- Pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta, la nombrada entró con el bento envuelto en un pañuelo con los símbolos del clan Uzumaki. —¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor esposa del mundo!- Entusiasmado, Naruto corrió a abrazarla.

Hinata se sentó en la silla enfrente de la mesa del Hokage y Naruto se sentó en la que le correspondía.

—Aquí hay demasiada comida ¿No?- Preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Bueno... He pensado que podríamos comer juntos.- Hinata sonrió con dulzura y luego miró hacia un lado algo sonrojada. —Por el día que es...- Volvió a mirar a su esposo, el cual se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y sentarse a su lado.

—No hay nada que me hiciera más feliz.- Respondió dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Ambos Uzumaki comieron juntos y mientras reposaban la comida, recordaron porqué este día era tan especial.

—Cuando me pediste matrimonio...- Hinata comenzó a hablar.

Yacía con uno de sus codos apoyados en la mesa, apoyando la mano en su mejilla mientras miraba a su marido de una forma como sólo ella sabía hacer.

Naruto rió algo tímido.

Es cierto que, a pesar de que la timidez no entraba en su personalidad, cuando recordaba cosas como su primer beso, su primera vez o cuando le pidió matrimonio, las mejillas se le tornaban de un adorable color rosa.

—¡Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida!- Respondió con ánimo, volviendo a besar a su esposa.

Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y profundizó el beso.

—Hinata...- El Uzuamaki se asombró por el repentino cambio que la conversación había tenido; pero lejos de apartarse o molestarse, ahora fue él quien profundizó aún más el beso.

Su lengua intrusa y con ganas de jugar, se adentró entre los labios finos de su mujer, quien con algo de timidez, dejó pasar entreabriendo su boca.

La peli-azul no pretendía encender las ganas de _amor_ de su marido; pero al parecer era demasiado tarde como para que el Uzumaki quisiera parar.

—Estamos solos en la torre.- Con una risa pícara y juguetona, Naruto tomó de la cintura a Hinata y la puso encima de la mesa.

Sin lidiar palabra alguna, sus labios volvieron a rozarse, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y notaron como la temperatura iba subiendo peligrosamente. Naruto subió la falda del vestido color melocotón que su mujer solía llevar, desde que él mismo se lo regaló el día de su anterior cumpleaños. Hinata alzó un poco su trasero para que el vestido pudiera subir y en pocos segundos estaba tirado en un rincón de la oficina del Hokage.

El rubio se separó de ella por un momento para contemplar la belleza que tenía delante; pues aún habiendo dado a luz a sus dos preciosos hijos, su mujer conservaba un cuerpo espectacular, que muchas mujeres desearían.

 _Aunque era solo y exclusivamente para él._

Hinata mordió su dedo índice y con una mirada algo tímida, llevó una de sus manos al borde del pantalón de su marido para atraerlo de nuevo a ella y encarcelarlo entre sus piernas; pasándolas por detrás.

Volvieron a besarse.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban a la par, gemidos salían de la boca de la Uzumaki mientras que Naruto trataba de mantener la cordura y la paciencia; aunque de poco le sirvió su autocontrol cuando escuchó la cremallera de su pantalón bajar.

—Aunque estemos solos... Debería ser algo rápido.- Hinata, con la excusa del miedo a ser pillados; ocultó el ansia de tener a su marido dentro lo antes posible.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que dejara de bajar la cremallera del pantalón y tuviera que apoyarse sobre sus codos para no perder el equilibrio.

—Naruto...- Le miró con un ápice de súplica y confusión.

El nombrado mando que callara alzando su dedo índice. Acto seguido, se agachó quedando su rostro a la altura de la intimidad de su mujer, y deslizó las braguitas tirándolas encima del vestido.

—Me gustaría comer el postre...- Con una sonrisa victoriosa y sensual pintada en sus labios, su lengua recorrió la plenitud de su intimidad -ya más que mojada-.

Las manos de Hinata se posaron sobre su boca, tratando de acallar los gemidos que salían violentamente de sus cuerdas vocales; pues si había algo que le gustaba más que hacer el amor con su esposo, sin duda era cuando este mismo devoraba su intimidad sin compasión ni delicadeza.

 _Y eso Naruto lo sabía._

Llegando al clítoris, el Uzumaki comenzó a darle suaves mordiscos pasando a succionarlo y volviéndolo a morder un poco más fuerte, notando cómo los gemidos de su mujer se hacían cada vez más audibles para sus oídos.

 _Deliciosa melodía que solo él tenía permiso de escuchar._

Hinata llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador, tirándolo detrás de la mesa, por algún lugar; y comenzando a tocarse uno de sus pechos mientras su marido seguía devorándola, su otra mano se posó sobre los cabellos dorados de él, incitándole a seguir, presionando su rostro contra ella para que Naruto hiciera lo que más le gustaba.

Y captando las _órdenes_ que su mujer le daba sin decir nada; Naruto hizo lo que quería. Introdujo su lengua dentro de su intimidad, abriéndose paso entre ambos labios inferiores, saboreando cada rincón de su interior.

Hinata soltó un gemido de puro placer cuando sintió cómo la lengua juguetona de su marido recorría su intimidad por dentro, haciendo que se mojara aún más si se podía. Notaba los jadeos de Naruto y sus pequeñas risas vibrar en su zona íntima. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente tumbada sobre la mesa del Hokage.

El rubio, dejando su labor con la intimidad de su mujer; volvió a ponerse de pie para observar como el cuerpo desnudo de su particular diosa yacía sobre la mesa en la que él, luego, tendría que trabajar.

—Eres tan...- Como un gruñido de cazador a punto de comerse a su presa; Naruto se inclinó sobre Hinata y ella alzó las manos para tomar su rostro y volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Ambos gemían al rozar de sus intimidades, pues aunque el rubio aún guardaba la suya dentro del pantalón, saltaba a la vista -y al tacto- que estaba erecta y con ganas de _jugar_ , así que, separándose un poco de su mujer, se incorporó para poder desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarlos, pero cuando quiso pegarse a ella de nuevo Hinata puso un pie en su pecho y se levantó.

—¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó el Uzumaki con una pícara sonrisa.

Y dejándose hacer por _su_ morena, Naruto se quedó observando cómo Hinata le despojaba de la túnica oficial del Hokage y se la ponía ella. El rubio bufó y notó como ahora, hasta la ropa interior le apretaba.

—Por favor...- La Uzumaki se puso de espaldas ahora a su marido, apoyando una de sus piernas en la mesa mientras con una de sus manos apartaba la túnica del Hokage y con la otra abría su intimidad para dejar una espléndida vista que a su marido no se le pasó desapercibida.

En menos de un segundo, el Uzumaki ya se había quitado la ropa interior quedando únicamente con la camiseta puesta y ahora yacía a escasos centímetros de la entrada de Hinata, rozando su erección contra los labios de su intimidad, mojados por sus propios fluidos sumados a la saliva que él mismo le había regalado minutos atrás.

A punto de entrar, Hinata tomó el cuello de la camiseta de _su_ rubio y le besó con fiereza y sensualidad; introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, succionándola; atrapándola entre sus labios.

Naruto sentía desfallecer, pues aunque su mujer fuera tomada por una persona tranquila y tímida, nadie; absolutamente nadie se imaginaría cómo era ella en los momentos más íntimos.

 _Y eso a él le hacía rozar la locura._

Se volvía completamente loco cuando sus caderas se movían con sensualidad rozando su erección entre sus preciosas nalgas; adoraba cómo mordía con delicadeza y de una manera tan sexy su lengua y, por encima de todo, amaba la forma en la que gemía su nombre.

Naruto posó ambas manos en las caderas de su mujer; ansioso por entrar en ella y con un _falso enfado_ porque no le dejara hacer lo que quería.

Porque no le dejaba notar su suavidad, su calor.

 _No aún._

—Nanadaime-sama, estoy deseando notarle dentro...- La Uzumaki guiñó un ojo y mordió su labio inferior.

El corazón de Naruto dejó de latir por una fracción de segundo; pues toda la sangre que tenía estaba concentrada en _otro_ sitio. Tragó saliva y mordió con demasiada fuerza su labio inferior y emitiendo un sonoro gruñido cuando, de una rápida y seca embestida, introdujo por completo su miembro dentro de la intimidad de su mujer.

—N-naruto... No era esto lo que...- La Uzumaki había planeado ser ella la que, por una vez, llevara las riendas _todo el rato_.

Pero lejos, _muy lejos_ de que aquello ocurriera, Naruto comenzó a penetrarla de una forma rápida y dura, agarrando sus caderas con fuerza; observando como ambos cuerpos chocaban.

—Me provocas...- Susurró cerca de su oído, lamiendo su lóbulo para, después, pasar una de sus manos al mentón de Hinata y atraerlo hacia sí, siendo ahora él el dominante en el beso, succionando su lengua, mordiéndola y degustando cada rincón de la boca de su mujer.

—Naruto...- La morena, excitada por la indiscutible sensualidad de su rubio; se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos, notando cómo su lengua era devorada.

La mesa comenzó a temblar de una forma alarmante, como si se fuera a quebrar; pues las embestidas del Uzumaki no cesaban en su rudeza. Hinata apretaba sus manos en puños encima de la mesa, mirando a su marido de reojo con la respiración agitada y los cabellos revueltos. _Espléndida vista para él_ ; quien por más que evitara emitir sonido alguno para tener el placer de escucharla a ella; no podía contener sus cuerdas vocales a cada choque que daban sus cuerpos.

La morena, sin que Naruto saliera de ella, se dio media vuelta quedando tumbada de nuevo encima de la mesa; con sus piernas reposando en los brazos del Uzumaki, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran incluso más profundas.

La erección del rubio completamente mojada, resbalaba con facilidad y ambos notaban cómo un fino hilo de fluidos y saliva caía desde la intimidad de Hinata, pasando por su trasero hasta manchar la mesa.

 _Pero eso ahora no importaba._

El éxtasis llamaba a la puerta con ganas; el frenesí con el que Naruto penetraba a Hinata era digno de locura. Ella clavaba sus uñas en los pectorales de él por debajo de la camiseta y él se deleitaba con la perfecta visión que tenía de los voluptuosos pechos de su mujer; pues se movían deliciosamente al compás de sus embestidas.

La electricidad comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos, Hinata tuvo que arquear su espalda al notar cómo el final se acercaba; Naruto apretó con más fuerza aún las piernas de su mujer y rezó porque le dejara correrse dentro; no tenía ninguna gana de salir.

 _Se sentía tan bien entre sus piernas._

—Hinata ¿Puedo...?- Pero antes de terminar la pregunta; la Uzumaki respondió envolviendo la cadera de su marido con sus piernas y atrayéndolo hacia ella para abrazarle.

—Sí, hazlo dentro...- Con un gemido de súplica, Hinata susurró en su oído; deseando notar la esencia de su marido dentro de ella.

Un par de embestidas más hicieron falta para que la pareja se dejara ir hacia el más puro placer. El éxtasis fue recibido entre gruñidos y gemidos mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos con las bocas entreabiertas; pidiendo a gritos volver a juntarse mientras Naruto derramaba absolutamente todo dentro de ella.

Un gran suspiro inundó la oficina, seguido del más puro silencio.

Recobrando la respiración, Naruto ayudó a Hinata a limpiarse con las servilletas de papel que había traído para la cena y ésta prosiguió a vestirse.

—Tendrás que venir más veces a comer...- Abrazándola desde atrás mientras se terminaba de subir las braguitas; Naruto abrazó a la morena dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ella rió y asintió.

—A mí también me ha gustado mucho... Hacía tiempo que no cometíamos una locura así.- Ambos rieron.

Pero poco duró el buen humor y las risas cuando, de pronto, escucharon dos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Naruto?- Una voz se escuchó desde fuera.

Los Uzumakis, presas del pánico, corrieron a vestirse y adecentarse.

Naruto se acomodó la camiseta, se puso de nuevo la túnica del Hokage y se vistió la ropa interior y los pantalones; Hinata, que yacía buscando su sostén, no tuvo tiempo a encontrarlo, pues la puerta se estaba abriendo, así que con la rapidez digna del Cuarto Hokage; se puso el vestido y se sentó en la silla aparentando comer.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Naruto con una risa nerviosa al abrir la puerta.

La persona que entró se quedó parada mirando a la pareja.

Miró al rubio y dio un largo suspiro rascando su nuca.

—Eres muy... problemático.- Soltó en un bufido, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Naruto, rió aún más nervioso y a Hinata estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco pensando que al menos, por suerte;

 _las paredes no hablan_.

* * *

 _¿Quién será el extraño intruso?_

 _Oh vamos Glow, como si no fuera evidente... xD_

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

 _Esta idea se me vino a la mente y no pude evitar plasmarla... No sé si ha quedado justo como yo quería; pero solo es el primer capítulo, así que vamos a darme una oportunidad ¿No? :D_

 _Muchísisisisisimas gracias por pasaros a leer y haber llegado hasta el final... ¡El próximo capítulo viene caliente! Así que cuidado. ;)_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


	2. Coleccionista

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Como sé que la mayoría de mis seguidores son ShikaTema... Lo cual adoro porque bueno, ya sabéis que nuestra OTP es simplemente perfecta; he decidido subir dos capítulos seguidos dado que el segundo era puro ShikaTema._

 _Así que, espero que os guste mucho y me dejéis vuestros comentarios de apoyo y críticas de todo tipo. Me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo. :D_

 _No quiero dejaros leer aún sin antes agradeceros enormemente por leerme. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!_

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sala de usos múltiples**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Coleccionista_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** a tensión era evidente; las dudas asaltaban las mentes de ambos Uzumakis pensando que quizás habían hecho demasiado ruido; quizás deberían haber puesto el seguro de la puerta... O quizás deberían haberse reservado las ganas para hacerlo en casa.

Pero el morbo de ser descubiertos o el simple acto de hacerlo en la mesa del Hokage; les pudo.

—He venido porque pensé que necesitarías ayuda.- Respondiendo a la pregunta anterior, el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados entró por la puerta y, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, miró a Hinata. —Pero ya veo que estabas ocupado.- Con una sonrisa pícara, volvió a mirar a Naruto.

La Uzumaki miró hacia el suelo con los ojos abiertos; teniendo que parpadear varias veces de lo secos que se le estaban quedando. Carraspeó y, con las mejillas coloreadas con un rojo brillante, salió de la sala despidiéndose de Naruto con un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, Shikamaru.- Sin mirarle a la cara, Hinata abandonó la oficina.

Shikamaru comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Naruto dio un largo suspiro.

—Con lo vago que eres, y tienes que venir a trabajar dos días antes.- Naruto puso su típica cara de molestia e infló los mofletes.

—Nunca cambiarás esa actitud infantil.- Comentó el castaño sentándose en la silla donde antes estuvo Hinata.

Miró la mesa y se percató de que todos los papeles estaban desperdigados, había algunos bolígrafos en el suelo y bastantes informes estaban arrugados.

—Esos los tendrás que repetir tú.- Sentenció el Nara con una mirada de acusación hacia el rubio.

Éste rió nervioso rascándose la nuca y asintió sin objetar nada; tenía razón. Después de todo era su culpa.

Algunas horas pasaron y la luz del día dio paso al satélite nocturno que iluminaba Konoha con una luz blanca y pura. Las calles yacían tranquilas y silenciosas, los comercios habían cerrado y los habitantes de la aldea descansaban en sus casas; algunos viendo la televisión, otros navegando por Internet y otros preparando la cena.

Sin embargo, en la oficina del Hokage, dos hombres rellenaban documentos, asignaban misiones y hacían papeleo.

 _Septiembre era un mes agotador._

Naruto sentía cómo el hambre hacía estragos en sus tripas, las cuales comenzaban a sonar de forma estrepitosa.

—No seas tan escandaloso.- Rió Shikamaru al escuchar los sonidos que emitía el vacío estómago de su compañero.

El rubio desplomó la mitad de su cuerpo encima de la mesa y miró al Nara como si fueran sus últimos minutos de vida.

—Siempre fuiste un buen... amigo.- Y haciendo como si se desmayara, cerró los ojos.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos y paró de rellenar el informe.

—Vete a casa Naruto, sé que hoy es un día especial para ti.- Para sorpresa del rubio, Shikamaru le ofreció ir a casa y estar con su mujer.

El castaño era un hombre inteligente, pero que Naruto estuviera hablando de este día desde hacía una semana, ayudó a que se acordara de que justo hoy hace quince años, le pidió matrimonio a la actual Señora Uzumaki, la primera dama de Konoha.

—¡Gracias!- Como si le hubiera de vuelto la vida, -y en cierta manera lo hizo- Naruto respondió ante las palabras de su amigo con una gran sonrisa. —Pero... ¿Tienes algo para cenar tú?- Preguntó preocupado.

—Me he traído las sobras de la comida.- Afirmó el castaño con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—¿No está Temari en casa?- Preguntó riendo mientras se levantaba de la silla apilando en un montón algunos papeles y guardaba su bolígrafo.

—No... Está visitando a sus hermanos en Suna, viene mañana.- Comentó el Nara levantándose de su asiento para acompañar a Naruto a la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron parados durante un segundo, mirándose.

Y para sorpresa de Shikamaru, Naruto le dio un abrazo confidente; el cual correspondió con gusto pensando que era en agradecimiento por dejarle ir.

—Te comprendo Shikamaru, yo también muero de hambre cuando Hinata se va.- Con una lágrima asomando por su azulado ojo, el rubio dio leves palmaditas en la espalda del Nara. —¡Un día aprenderemos a cocinar!- Con entusiasmo, le tomó de los hombros mirándole a los ojos.

Shikamaru rió confuso y observó cómo el Hokage se alejaba.

Cerró la puerta acto seguido y se dirigió a la mesa para proseguir con sus papeles, no estaría mucho rato más; pero contra más hiciera ahora, más pronto se podría ir a casa cuando Temari estuviera de nuevo.

Paró un rato para leer las noticias en su móvil y cenar la sobras de la comida. Su hijo ya le había dicho sin tapujos lo mal que sabía el estofado, y que no se le ocurriera volver a hacer algún otro.

Suspiró y, al acabar de cenar volvió a su papeleo, pero en lugar de sentarse en la silla donde estaba, se tomó la libertad de ocupar la silla de Naruto; la del Hokage.

—Ni punto de comparación.- Se sintió cómodo en la silla de terciopelo rojo, acomodó su espalda y adoptó una agradable postura para escribir.

Ahora entendía porqué Naruto se quedaba durmiendo de vez en cuando.

No mucho tiempo pasó, cuando dos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—¿Sí?- Preguntó el Nara algo confuso, pues era cuanto menos extraño recibir visitas a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Está Shikamaru?- La inconfundible voz de la señora Nara recorrió todo el sentido auditivo del castaño.

—¡Pasa!- Con alegría de que su mujer hubiera vuelto antes de lo esperado, Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento para recibirla.

Ella, cautelosa, abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina. Su expresión denotó confusión al ver que su marido ocupaba la silla del Hokage.

—Hola Shika... ¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa, posando una de sus manos encima, ojeando lo que su marido estaba haciendo.

—Naruto no está, le he dicho que se fuera.- Comentó Shikamaru acercándose a su mujer.

Ella sonrió al ver cómo el Nara rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos y la pegaba a ella.

—¿Por qué?- Preguntó curiosa la Nara, rozando su nariz con el pecho de su marido, inspirando ese olor embriagador a césped y frutas.

—Hoy era el día que le pidió matrimonio a Hinata.- Respondió posando acto seguido sus labios sobre los dorados cabellos de su esposa. —¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó confuso, le dijo que iba a llegar al día siguiente.

Temari abrazó ahora a Shikamaru por los hombros y hundió su cabeza entre su cuello.

—Te echaba de menos, a ti y a Shikadai.- Confesó la rubia besando la mejilla de su marido.

Shikamaru sonrió y ladeó su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Necesitas a tus dos bebés quejicas ¿Verdad?- Rió el Nara besando a su mujer con delicadeza.

Ella asintió mientras correspondía, con gusto, el beso.

Shikamaru pudo notar cómo un olor a vainilla y coco inundaba sus fosas nasales y llegaba a su cerebro para producirle el placer de imaginar que su mujer había parado en casa antes de venir a verle a la oficina.

—¿Te has bañado antes de venir?- Preguntó Shikamaru deshaciendo el beso y el abrazo, volviendo a la silla del Hokage.

Temari también tomó asiento en una de las sillas y, posando las manos encima de la mesa, habló.

—Shikadai me dijo que estarías aquí y como no estabas en casa, tenía la oportunidad de bañarme antes de verte.- Rió la Nara mientras observaba a su marido sonreír rellenando papeleo.

Apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos mientras miraba a su marido fijamente; Shikamaru la miró de reojo.

—¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó volviendo a sus papeles.

—Nada.- Mordió su labio inferior y se cruzó de piernas. —Me gusta verte trabajar...- Sonrió con dulzura, ladeando la cabeza.

—Si quieres esperarme, termino éste informe y nos vamos.- Y acabando de escribir, firmó el papel apilándolo en un montón.

Temari continuaba mirándole balanceando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa; hasta que se topó con algo. Confusa, se agachó para ver qué era y su rostro adquirió un ardiente color rojo, el cual no supo diferenciar si era de vergüenza o... rabia.

—Eh, Shikamaru...- El nombrado, terminando de ordenar el escritorio, lo rodeó parándose detrás de ella.

—¿Qué haces ahí agachada?- Preguntó riendo.

—¿Me explicas qué es esto?- Levantándose, Temari alzó en su mano lo que había debajo del escritorio.

—¿Un sujetador?- Comentó confuso el Nara.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Qué hace aquí?- Sin querer aparentar celos o algo por el estilo, Temari apartó la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas que a su marido le pareció adorable.

Shikamaru soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No puedo creérmelo...- Negó con la cabeza con sus dedos masajeando las sienes y miró a Temari. —Es de Hinata, estoy seguro de que se le olvidó aquí cuando...- Sin poder acabar de hablar, la rubia se lo tiró a la cara.

—¡Idiota!- Exclamó apartando la mirada.

—¡E-eh! ¡A mí no me des esto!- Lo dejó encima de la mesa y, con una expresión de asombro, se giró de nuevo a su mujer. —¿Y qué he hecho para que me llames idiota?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Temari, con los mofletes inflados, dio un golpe de cabeza hacia un lado en señal de enfado.

—Yo en Suna y tú guardando ropa interior de chicas...- La rubia no pretendía enfadarse; al contrario, quería reírse en silencio de cómo su marido se ponía nervioso al hablar de esos temas.

—¿¡Cómo!? Te he dicho que es de Hinata, ella y Naruto han estado aquí...- Comenzando a sudar frío, el Nara trató de acercarse a su mujer; la cual, aún con el falso enfado, se apartó dándole la espalda. —¿Cómo iba a hacerte eso, Temari?- El Nara tomó el sujetador de la mesa y se giró hacia la puerta para colgarlo en el pomo.

Cuando viera a Naruto de nuevo, le iba a cantar las cuarenta.

Al girarse, vio cómo Temari le lanzaba algo directamente a la cara. Cerró los ojos por inercia para notar el impacto, pero al contrario de como se esperaba; era algo suave.

Al abrirlos, su sonrojo se hizo más que evidente.

—¿Qué haces?- Preguntó casi sin aliento tomando las braguitas que su mujer le había lanzado.

—¿No te gusta coleccionar ropa interior?- Inquirió juguetona mordiéndose el dedo índice.

Shikamaru rió y observó cómo su mujer se sentaba encima de la mesa, subiendo una de sus piernas en ésta para dejar a la vista su delicada intimidad.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa?- Preguntó el castaño acercándose cauteloso a su mujer, guardándose sus braguitas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Oh vamos... _Señor consejero_ , le he traído un paquete especial.- Y mordiéndose el labio inferior, subió la otra pierna encima de la mesa dejando ahora la absoluta visión de su zona íntima.

Shikamaru notaba cómo el pantalón empezaba apretarle y, rindiéndose ante ella, siguió el juego que había comenzado.

—Muy bien...- Con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se acercó a su rubia pasando una mano por la zona íntima, metiendo dos dedos sin delicadeza alguna; haciéndola estremecer y gemir por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, para asombro de Temari, Shikamaru sacó sus dedos de ella con la misma rapidez que los metió y, dando la vuelta a la mesa, se sentó en el sillón del Hokage. Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con la ropa interior lo suficiente para que su erección pudiera salir a la luz.

Temari encogió las piernas y giró sobre su trasero encima de la mesa para quedar enfrente de Shikamaru; éste comenzó a masajear su miembro mientras la miraba. Ella, sonrió victoriosa por conseguir lo que quería.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.- Y mordiéndose la lengua con una sonrisa ladeada; Shikamaru le hizo un gesto para que se agachara delante de él.

Temari rió.

Vacilando unos segundos, al final se arrodilló delante de su marido y, tomando la erección con una de sus manos, comenzó a masajearla de abajo hacia arriba con movimientos suaves y sensuales. Apoyó su cabeza en una de las piernas de él mientras miraba cómo la piel del miembro subía y bajaba.

Emitiendo leves jadeos, Shikamaru recostó la cabeza en el sillón y los brazos sobre los soportes.

Temari, sin avisar y pillando desprevenido al Nara, recorrió con su lengua la totalidad de la erección, notando cómo su marido apretaba sus manos en puños y ella, emitiendo una graciosa risita, subió hasta el glande para abarcarlo con los labios y bajar lentamente.

 _Irresistible._

El castaño no pudo resistirse a pasar una mano por la cabeza de su mujer, masajeándola; haciéndole ver lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Te gusta el _regalo_?- Preguntó con una voz ronca y sensual mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos.

Ella notó cómo su intimidad se mojaba y su cerebro empezaba a desconectarse. Ambos sabían que Shikamaru podía hacer que la rubia acabara sin ni si quiera haberla tocado.

Emitió un sonoro gemido con la intimidad aún dentro de su boca y, sin dejar su labor con la erección de su marido, asintió con énfasis.

 _No le gustaba el regalo; le encantaba._

—Bien...- Susurró el castaño cerrando los ojos, notando la humedad de su boca; la suavidad de sus labios y las vibraciones de su voz en su erección cada vez que gemía; mientras él, continuaba acariciando sus cabellos de manera dulce y delicada.

Los labios de la rubia subían por la erección hasta llegar a la punta; succionándola con fuerza, haciendo que Shikamaru soltara un sonoro gruñido de placer, pues acto seguido, Temari relamió el líquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a emanar, inundando su boca con ese delicioso sabor que, sin querer, la volvía loca.

Pero cuando la Nara quiso volver a devorar su erección; Shikamaru no la dejó.

Tomó sus brazos para levantarla y, captando la indirecta; mordiéndose el labio, Temari pasó una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de su marido, apoyando las rodillas en el hueco que quedaba en la silla; la cual por suerte era bastante grande para no estar incómodos.

—A-ah... Siéntate, Temari.- Ansioso por poder notar la húmeda intimidad de su mujer; el Nara trató de hacer que la rubia bajara por su miembro.

 _Pero ella quería resistirse._

La rubia apoyó una de sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y la otra tomó la erección más que dura de su marido; pasándola entre sus labios, torturando al impaciente Shikamaru quien emitía ruidosos jadeos, suplicando con sus ojos el que se sentara de una vez.

—Me vas a volver loco...- Rió dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía su mujer.

Poco a poco, no queriendo que su marido acabara sin ella haber disfrutado; Temari se deslizó con suavidad y lentitud sobre la erección de su marido haciendo una clara expresión de placer conforme iba bajando.

Shikamaru notó por fin la codiciada humedad de la intimidad de su mujer que, desde hacía rato, deseaba y Temari, por su parte, con la boca entreabierta emitiendo gemidos incomprensibles; trató de no perder la cabeza cuando, por fin, la plenitud del miembro estaba dentro de ella.

Los movimientos serpenteantes de la rubia no se hicieron de rogar. Shikamaru agarró con fuerza las caderas de su mujer, levantando su vestido morado para poder observar mejor cómo sus cuerpos se unían y formaban un sensual baile entre ambos. Temari apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de su marido totalmente cubierto por la camiseta negra; agarrándola con fuerza para tener un punto de soporte y poder moverse mejor.

Mirándose a los ojos, un apasionado, ansioso e impaciente beso no se hizo esperar. Con rudeza y sin tacto, sus bocas se movían mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas e intercambiaban saliva.

 _Llevándolos a la locura._

El Nara, aún besando a su rubia y notando cómo ésta se movía con sensualidad encima de él; recorrió su cuerpo desde la cadera hasta sus pechos, abriendo el kimono por el escote, dejando a la vista los hermosos senos tapados _desgraciadamente_ por el sujetador. Pero, no siendo éste un impedimento demasiado basto; Shikamaru se separó de su mujer para poder sacarlos por encima del sostén.

—¿Tanto quieres verlos?- Preguntó la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sabes que sí...- Inquirió con una voz ronca.

Y, notando Temari las vibraciones de su voz en su escote, no tardó en sentir la lengua de su marido juguetear con su pezón izquierdo mientras una de sus manos atendía el derecho y la otra agarraba con fuerza su cadera, incitándola a que no parara.

Y ella, _obediente_ , pasó sus manos por la nuca de su marido, entrelazando sus dedos entre los cabellos desaliñados de él mientras, con ritmo firme y fuerte, movía sus caderas ahora de arriba hacia abajo, flexionando sus rodillas para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Shikamaru saboreó el olor a vainilla y coco que su piel emanaba.

 _Olía tan bien._

Pero, dejando de saborear los pechos de su mujer; el Nara volvió a devorar con ansia y lujuria la boca de Temari y, queriendo más intensidad que la que ella podía darle; agarró con fuerza su cintura, haciendo que se levantara ligeramente para ahora él poder mover sus caderas; penetrándola con fuerza.

La Nara abrió los ojos y arqueó su espalda agarrando con fuerza la camiseta de su marido, tratando de no perder el equilibrio mientras, de su boca, salía un fino hilo de saliva por el más puro placer que él hacía que sintiera.

—Así mejor ¿No?- Preguntó victorioso el Nara; sabía perfectamente que a Temari le encantaba estar encima, pero también sabía que cuando él empezaba con sus fuertes embestidas debajo de ella; no duraba demasiado.

Y, como Shikamaru predijo, la intimidad de Temari comenzaba a estar más que mojada haciendo que su erección resbalara con deliciosa facilidad dentro de ella, permitiendo a sus caderas que las embestidas fueran aún más _duras_

 _secas_

 _fuertes_.

Los gemidos de la rubia inundaban la habitación sin hacer si quiera un amago de acallarlos. Y no es que Shikamaru se quejara de ello, al contrario; adoraba cuando su mujer se dejaba llevar por la pasión y gemía su nombre repetidas veces.

 _Dejando claro que él, y solo él, era el dueño de sus suspiros; sus gemidos y su éxtasis._

Sin embargo, aunque el Nara quería aguantar hasta ver a su rubia llegar y penetrarla aún más después de haberse corrido; era misión imposible, pues Temari comenzó a mover sus caderas a la vez que Shikamaru movía las suyas, notando como ambas intimidades se compenetraban bailando un mismo baile, a un mismo son.

Por lo que; sin esperar mucho más, ambos cerraron los ojos fundiéndose en un beso seco, sin entrelazar sus lenguas, pues estaban demasiado ocupados dejándose ir en la intimidad del otro.

El castaño derramó toda su esencia con unas duras embestidas más mientras Temari apretaba sus manos en la camiseta de su marido, arrugándola por completo; incluso haciendo estragos en su piel, pero a Shikamaru poco le importaba eso ahora.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, notando cómo la esencia del Nara goteaba en el suelo al Temari levantarse.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos dieron paso a unas más pausadas al pasar de los minutos.

La Nara estaba apoyada en el pecho de su marido aún con media erección ya algo más relajada dentro de ella; y Shikamaru acariciaba la espalda de su mujer con una mano, mientras la otra paseaba por sus dorados cabellos.

Temari terminó de sacar la erección de su interior y, con una sonrisa besó la comisura de los labios de su marido para dirigirse al cuarto de baño dentro de la oficina; seguida de él.

Cuando ya estuvieron aseados y con sus peinados bien hechos; salieron a la oficina y Temari quiso hablar, pero cierto rubio irrumpió en la sala sin avisar.

—¡Shikamaru me he dejado una cosa aquí!- Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó parado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Ya...- El Nara, se acercó a la puerta y recogió del pomo el sostén de su mujer.

Temari rió tapándose la boca para disimular; Shikamaru negó con la cabeza ofreciendo una sonrisa cómplice y el Uzumaki se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, guardándose dicho sostén en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Hinata no va a poder mirarte a la cara nunca más.- Rió el rubio con ganas.

—Bueno, yo me iré a casa...- Comentó Temari. —Shikamaru, dame eso que te di antes...- Refiriéndose a las braguitas que el Nara aún guardaba en su bolsillo, Temari se acercó a su marido para que se las diera sin que el Uzumaki les viera.

—¿El qué?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cómo que el qué? E-eso...- Señaló su bolsillo con una clara expresión de molestia.

—Mh... No, me lo quedaré.- Se acercó a su oído y, tomándola de la cintura, le susurró. —Me gusta coleccionar _tu_ ropa interior.- Haciendo énfasis en el _tu_ , el Nara lamió su lóbulo alejándose de ella con una sonrisa victoriosa. —Me quedaré con Naruto un rato más, ve a casa Temari.- Y dicho eso, se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde Naruto ojeaba algunos informes.

Temari, perpleja y sonrojada intentaba hacerse a la idea de que tendría que ir desde la Torre del Hokage hasta su casa...

 _Sin braguitas._

* * *

 _¡Pobre Temari! Shikamaru eres un marido cruel... ¿Cómo le haces eso a la pobre? No me imagino cómo se deberá sentir la pobre ¡Jajajaja! ¿Y Hinata? ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Jamás volverá a mirar a Shikamaru a la cara y menos aún después de haberse dejado el sostén en la oficina... ¿Qué pasará también con Shikamaru y Naruto?_

 _Si quieres las respuestas a todas estas preguntas, no dudes en pasarte por el siguiente capítulo ¿Vale? :D_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	3. Cómplice

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡HOLA! La verdad que he tardado milenios en actualizar ¿Y sabéis qué? Mañana tengo un examen ¡Jajajaja! ¿A que es gracioso? Pero más gracioso es que me da un poco igual ¡JAJAJA! ... Glow, vas a suspender ¿Lo sabes, no?_

 _¡Pero da igual! Porque por fin he logrado recopilar armonía en mi casa, por fin he tenido unos segundos de paz, sin tener que estar aguantando a mi hermano deambulando o a mi padre dando la lata, jajajaja... Ah, familia, cómo la echaré de menos._

 _¡Pero bueno! Aquí estamos por fin con el último capítulo -que ya era hora de terminar- de este fic._

 _Quizás no es lo que os habíais esperado, pero los que me leéis a menudo conoceréis que no soy una escritora de historias largas... Jajajaja, la verdad es que eso se lo dejo a los profesionales; yo me dedico a escribiros en un One Shot el Rate M más sensual, sexy, asombroso y caliente que podáis leer -o al menos se intenta- ;)_

 _Sin querer quitaros más de vuestro valioso tiempo, os dejo aquí con el último capítulo._

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sala de usos múltiples**

 **Capítulo III**

 _Cómplice_

 **POV General.**

 **L** a ex-habitante de Suna llegó a su casa después de un arduo trayecto desde la oficina del Hokage.

Gracias a su marido; había pasado uno de los momentos más embarazosos de toda su vida: _Ir por la calle sin braguitas,_ puesto que al lúcido de su marido se le ocurrió la brillante idea de _coleccionar_ su ropa interior en ese preciso momento.

—¡Estúpido!- Gritó hacia la nada cerrando la puerta de casa.

Tocaban cerca de la una y media de la madrugada; Shikadai -el pequeño Nara-, yacía durmiendo tranquilo en su cama.

La rubia subió de puntillas hasta la habitación con cautela, no precisaba despertarle ni para darle un leve beso de buenas noches; sería demasiado problemático estar frente a su hijo... en esa situación, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación.

Resignada, encendió la luz y se desvistió buscando su pijama; pero cuando fue a ponerse unas nuevas braguitas, vaciló.

—Mejor... no.- Divertida, se mordió el labio inferior y simplemente se puso su pantalón y camisa de pijama.

No estaba tan mal estar sin ropa interior.

Por otra parte; el Hokage y su mano derecha terminaban el papeleo en silencio. Shikamaru sabía lo que Naruto y su mujer habían hecho; y Naruto intuía exactamente lo mismo.

La situación entre ambos era incómoda cuanto menos y trataron de lidiar las palabras justas y necesarias; pues aunque se conocían desde que eran pequeños, no procedía hablar de estos temas entre hombres.

—Bueno, esto ya está Naruto.- Comentó el Nara tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado minutos atrás.

El nombrado, sonriente, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su bolígrafo pretendiendo hacer como que escribía. Shikamaru mientras, ordenó unos cuantos informes más dando tiempo a que el rubio acabara de firmar una pequeña pila de papeles, según él, sin importancia.

Salieron de la oficina hablando de sus hijos y de lo bien que Konohamaru ejercía de líder; la conversación era forzada, corta y con respuestas directas.

Al estar en el camino que les separaba; Shikamaru se giró hacia Naruto y, con una mano rascando su nuca de forma evidentemente nerviosa y avergonzada, le habló al rubio.

—Los hombres... saben guardar secretos ¿No?- Sin decir nada, el Nara lo dijo todo.

Naruto se quedó perplejo por algunos segundos esperando a que su amigo le contara algún secreto, pero al ver la sonrisa ladeada de Shikamaru con un leve rubor en sus mejillas; sabía a qué secreto se estaba refiriendo.

El rubio echó a reír de forma sonora, -más de lo que había pretendido-, y asintió con ímpetu.

—Sé que mi secreto está a salvo contigo, y el tuyo conmigo.- Se señaló con su dedo pulgar y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Shikamaru sonrió de vuelta y ambos se dieron la mano de forma cómplice.

Naruto llegó a casa, encendió la luz de la cocina y se preparó un vaso de leche con tres o cuatro galletas; no había duda de que todo el papeleo sumado a la _ajetreada_ tarde que tuvo con su mujer en su mismo lugar de trabajo le había dejado exhausto, pero primero tenía que meterse algo en el estómago.

Hinata escuchó sonidos en la parte baja de la casa y, cautelosa se asomó para ver de dónde procedían; al ver a su marido comiéndose una galleta tan tranquilo en la cocina, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

—¿Qué haces?- Preguntó tapándose la boca y aún riendo divertida.

—¿Umh? Oh, Hina, tenía hambre.- Alzó la galleta y acto seguido se la metió a la boca sonriendo.

—Oye... ¿Has podido coger _eso_?- Hinata se sentó al lado de su marido, observándole comer mientras que en sus mejillas se dibujaban graciosos círculos rosados.

Naruto le dio un leve beso en la frente y sacó de su bolsillo el sostén que se habían dejado en aquella tarde de locura y pasión.

—¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Ha dicho algo Shikamaru?- La morena se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, frotándolo con ímpetu y las dejó en su frente, alzando el flequillo.

—Pues... No, no ha dicho nada.- Rió el rubio.

Ni en broma iba a confesar que el sujetador se lo había dejado Shikamaru en el pomo de la puerta expresamente para que lo viera al llegar. Aunque era cierto que el moreno fue discreto y reservado.

Además, habían hecho un pacto de silencio; después de todo él mismo con Temari habían tenido otro tórrido y excitante encuentro.

—¿Quieres que te haga algún bocadillo?- Preguntó la morena tratando de evitar hablar más del tema.

Se dirigió a la bolsa donde guardaban el pan, pero Naruto la paró en el momento que pasó tras él, agarrándola por el brazo.

—Prefiero otra cosa...- Sensual, el rubio bajó de la banqueta donde estaba sentado y se aproximó a su mujer pasando sus manos por los hombros de ella, dejando caer los tirantes de su camiseta de pijama.

—Naruto... Aún quieres...- Iba a preguntar Hinata; pero el rubio sentenció la cuestión con un duro y apasionado beso que la dejó sin respiración. —Lo hemos hecho antes...- Recordó la mujer entre besos mientras notaba que era levantada por las caderas y sentada en la mesa de la cocina. —Los niños... Naruto...- Por más que quería resistirse; sus jadeos y gemidos ante los besos sensuales y mojados de su marido, le incitaban a seguir.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al dormitorio?- Preguntó el rubio con su típica sonrisa zorruna mientras lamía el escote que formaban los senos de su particular diosa.

Ella agarró sus dorados cabellos entrelazándolos entre sus dedos y fue la señal que necesitaba Naruto para tomarla por las caderas y subirla en brazos hasta su dormitorio.

 _Mientras tanto, en casa de los Nara._

Shikamaru había llegado por fin. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se dirigió a su habitación donde pensaba que le iba a esperar su fin; estaba seguro, mientras subía las escaleras, de que al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Temari le iba a estrangular con el cable del teléfono por haberla hecho caminar hasta casa sin braguitas,

Aunque, no podía evitar contener la risa.

Sin embargo; para su sorpresa Shikamaru al entrar observó cómo, aunque las luces estaban encendidas, Temari yacía recostada en la cama boca arriba durmiendo de una forma angelical. Sin poder contenerse, una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver cómo su mujer dormía tranquila y despreocupada.

Su cabello estaba suelto y esparcido por la almohada, el pijama lo tenía algo alborotado debido, quizás, a haberse movido durante el rato que permanecía dormida.

Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Temari y observó aún más de cerca y con mejor detenimiento las facciones perfectas de su mujer, sus pómulos, sus pestañas, sus ojos, sus labios... Su rubia tenía unos labios esponjosos, rosados y tiernos; cada vez que los veía, aunque llevaran años casados, era imposible resistir la tentación de besarlos.

Así que, con cautela, el Nara apoyó una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de su mujer y se inclinó despacio para no despertarla. Entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de lo plácidamente que yacía su mujer durmiendo y depositó un suave y dulce beso en esos labios que le hacían volverse loco.

 _Sonrió mientras la besaba; estaba despierta._

Temari entreabrió la boca dejando que el dulce y pausado beso se convirtiera en uno más demandante; más ardiente. Sus lenguas se encontraron por el camino y se saludaron con un sensual baile entre ellas.

—Shikamaru...- Un jadeo se escapó de las cuerdas vocales de la rubia mientras agarraba a su marido de las solapas del peto y profundizaba en el beso.

El nombrado, en un movimiento se puso encima de su mujer y ella, con gusto abrió sus piernas para dejar que se acomodara entre ellas.

—¿Quieres otra ronda?- Preguntó Shikamaru lamiendo el lóbulo de la rubia; ella emitió un leve jadeo.

—Deberíamos dormir...- Comentó Temari, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de parar.

Relamió su labio inferior y entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de Shikamaru, deshaciendo la coleta. Su otra mano fue a parar al pantalón, más concretamente al bolsillo.

—Tienes algo que es mío...- Juguetona, la rubia sacó del bolsillo las braguitas que antes se había quedado. —Me has hecho sufrir mucho, Shikamaru...- Temari tiró las braguitas a un lado del dormitorio y se acercó al oído de Shikamaru, susurrando. —Aún no me he puesto ningunas...- Soltó una risueña risa acompañada de un ardiente gruñido de su marido ante sus palabras.

—¿No llevas nada?- Preguntó ansioso de saber la respuesta.

—Comrpuébalo.- Temari se mordió el dedo índice y abrió aún más las piernas; alzando su cadera para dejar que Shikamaru le bajara el pantalón del pijama.

El Nara soltó un bufido del puro placer visual que le proporcionaba bajar el pantalón de su mujer y encontrarse con su intimidad al descubierto. Alzó la mirada por un instante, y con una pícara mirada acompañada con una sonrisa, se relamió los labios bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer.

—Me ha entrado hambre...- Susurró de una manera ronca y sensual.

Temari pudo notar el aliento de Shikamaru chocar contra su clítoris antes de ser devorado.

La noche pasó, y con ella vino un nuevo día.

Shikamaru y Naruto llegaron juntos a la edificio del Hokage y entraron en aquella sala; la misma que fue cómplice de cómo dos parejas se daban placer; de cómo gemían, gruñían y sudaban mientras se demostraban el amor más puro mezclado con ese toque salvaje, con ese toque de lujuria.

Ambos lo sabían. Se miraban, eran _cómplices_ , pero ninguno hablaría de lo que pasó en aquella _sala de usos múltiples._

* * *

 _¡THE END!_

 _Por fin he podido terminar este ShikaTema + NaruHina. La verdad es que, a pesar de haber tardado tanto me ha resultado divertida toda esta serie de pervertidas situaciones, jajaja. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado._

 _Quisiera agradeceros de todo corazón por seguirme y esperar mis historias; no hay cosa que me llene más que recibir comentarios o preguntas como "¿Cuándo vas a actualizar?" o tipo de "¿Puedes hacer una historia de Shikadai x Mirai?". Que me pidáis cosas me llena de amor el corazón, porque significa que pensáis en mí cuando veis una pareja y no sé, me hace llorar, jajaja._

 _Glow, eres una sentimental..._

 _¡Y sí! Mi próxima historia puede ser que sea un MiraDai, ya que ha sido una petición. Pero el ShikaTema está cerca... Se siente, se siente..._

 _Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto al leerlo, como yo al escribirlo._

 _Y no seáis tímidos, hay una persona muy amable que me ha ido dejando comentarios en cada historia que leyó mía... ¡Hace más de un año! Quiero agradecerte inmensamente haberme escrito, porque en parte has sido la que me ha dado ganas de escribir de nuevo y encontrar un hueco entre tanto examen, trabajo y lío... ¡Gracias!_

 _Y gracias a ti, que estás leyendo esto._

 _Eres una persona maravillosa._

 _Os quiere; Glow._

 _¡Besines de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
